


Looking At Me (Looking At You)

by aeries_amethyst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Car Sex, Filthy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeries_amethyst/pseuds/aeries_amethyst
Summary: He can feel that familiar piercing gaze honed in on him. He knows who it is without even raising his head and yet he yearns to risk a look anyways. He steels his nerves and glances up coyly out of the corner of his eye. He scrutinizes his surroundings carefully, before he finds exactly who he’s looking for. His eyes lock with the dark hooded eyes of that one tanned Korean Adonis that haunts his every wet (and dry) dream. That one man who has such an insane amount of influence over his fantasies that it is too embarrassing for him to admit out loud.ORJongin and Sehun have mutual friends and have been pining over each other for years. They have a staring game of sorts that they play, but Sehun is tired of the games. Sehun wants more than just Jongin's heated gaze on his body. So he decides to up the stakes and make a move.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	Looking At Me (Looking At You)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This story is based on a prompt I found on exopromptmeme many many moons ago. It’s based on Hush by Miss A.
> 
> "Stop stealing glances at me, I already caught you  
> Stop smiling and turn around  
> You’re tastier than a lollipop  
> I want to bite you, I want you"  
> ( Miss A - Hush)
> 
> Now at first glance, this Sehun seem very similar to the Sehun in my previous story “Underneath it All” and I will admit, there are quite a few similarities…But there are also some very noticeable differences as well. This Sehun is a lot more self-assured and perceptive. He’s confident and he knows what he wants. Jongin, just happens to be one of the things he wants. Funny enough, the story even starts out similarly as well. You’ll see how things play out differently. Enjoy!

Sehun doesn’t go out too often, but he does go out often _enough_ – that is, ‘technically speaking’, if you consider who he is as a person and if twice a month is a reasonable amount of time to go out and “live it up” – or whatever phrase the youth of this generation are using these days. On second thought, that statement really makes him sound like an old geezer and is in no way helping his case at all.

Nonetheless, he does recognize that he is a bit of a ‘home body’ and he is not ashamed to admit it. Aside from being a _bonafide_ home body, he is a nerd first and foremost. He is not particularly fond of the term, but it is what it is and therefore, it is what _he_ is. It is just a mere fact of life. He doesn’t see the point in certain labels. He is a lover of science and mathematics; he finds solace in reading and learning. The most powerful tool one can have in life is knowledge - he is a firm believer of this.

Ironically, even though he may be a certified nerd, there is nothing remotely nerdy about his appearance – except for the few times he has to wear his reading glasses. He is well aware of how attractive he is and he makes no attempts to hide it. He knows he’s considered good looking – he’s tall, pale, has a toned proportionate body and has sharp defined facial features. He’s grateful that he’s been blessed with such good genes - and even more grateful that he grew out of his awkward puberty phase.

He may not be the stereotypical version of popular or a social butterfly and he’s okay with that because it is by his choice. He doesn’t want to be either of those things, they’re irrelevant to him. He’s never concerned himself with the trivial matters of the social pyramid and the latest trends. He’s content with being himself, it’s not like he has anyone that he needs to impress. He does what works for him.

People fawn over his looks over a regular basis and as flattering as it is, it gets tiring because he knows that it is shallow infatuation. These people don’t know him and quite frankly, aren’t even interested in getting to know him as a person but how he is in bed. That’s fine with him because he isn’t particularly interested in getting to know them either. His resting bitch tends to come in handy when getting people to back off more often than not.

It’s not that he is completely against getting to know new people, he is merely wary of their intentions – his brain tends to overthink and overanalyze at times. No matter how many times his friends drag him out of his room and away from his books to go out and socialize with the rest of the world to “live it up as if it’s his last”, he never fails to feel out of place – some of that is due to all the attention. Aside from that, socializing is draining. Being out and about is not going to miraculously change who he is as a person, even though he must admit that it is nice to get out every once in a while. He appreciates the change in scenery and he will never not enjoy spending time with his friends – they’ve become his family of sorts over the years.

Still, he can never get used to _this_ kind of lifestyle. He is not cut out for partying til the sun down. He doesn’t ever get caught up in the music, feel the base thrumming through his veins and let loose enough to go with the flow and move his body to the beat.

It’s not his scene, he’s a little out of his element.

Or maybe he has built up such an aversion to it that he has become unable to really get into the party mindset.

He understands numbers and figures, not beats and rhythms. In short, he has no rhythm whatsoever but he does know _algorithms_ – that is such lame joke, that he snorts to himself for even thinking it. On top of lacking rhythm, he’s also lacking humour. He’s as stiff as a board and hardly flexible enough to be rolling his body as fluidly as some of the more experienced dancers on the floor – minus the ones who are drunk out of their minds and are confident that whatever they’re doing can be remotely considered dancing. In the back of his mind, he wonders – just out of mild curiosity, of course - how long it would take him to learn how to move like that. He can appreciate the art of dancing, even if he may not be a dancer himself. He’s always been fascinated. Maybe that’s why he continues to allow his friends to drag him out without much of a fuss, just so he can watch the people around him dance to their hearts’ content.

It’s when he starts to wonder to himself, his thoughts run wild.

What does it feel like to just let go and be free? Why doesn’t he take a chance and do something crazy? Will he ever be able to just forget about everyone else and just dance like no one was watching him?

Speaking of watching him…

He can feel that familiar piercing gaze honed in on him. He knows who it is without even raising his head and yet he yearns to risk a look anyways. He steels his nerves and glances up coyly out of the corner of his eye. He scrutinizes his surroundings carefully, before he finds exactly who he’s looking for. His eyes lock with the dark hooded eyes of that one tanned Korean Adonis that haunts his every wet (and dry) dream. That one man who has such an insane amount of influence over his fantasies that it is too embarrassing for him to admit out loud.

He swallows down a gulp and shies away from his smouldering gaze. He doesn’t need to look at his face to discern the way that the man is looking at him right now. He’s more than acquainted with his heavy heated gaze, he can feel his gaze hot on his skin. He can never look him in the eyes for more than a few seconds because _every_ single time, without fail, his gaze makes him feel like he’s burning up. It feels like the temperature in the room rises by one too many degrees. It’s almost unbearable how hot he makes him feel. It makes him tug uncomfortably at his collar just to try to ~~unsuccessfully~~ cool himself down a little. He’d rather not strip himself in public just because he can’t stand the heat.

He can sense the tension between them, he knows that there is something there. He’s always been able to pick up on whatever underlying current has been simmering between them, just below the surface. This has to mean something. He has got to be just as into Sehun as Sehun is into him.

Why else would they be playing this staring game? This is hardly the first time that it has happened.

That man is always silently watching him, unravelling him with his eyes – undressing him layer by layer. Yet, he never attempts to come nearer and make a move. It drives him up the wall because there is all of this build up and nothing ever comes out of it. It’s getting more than a little frustrating at this point. He is so close to snapping.

Why doesn’t he ever approach him? Does he expect Sehun be the one to make the first move instead? Or maybe, this is all in his head and he’s making a way bigger deal out of all of this than it actually is. It’s not impossible for him to get ahead of himself at times but he prides himself on being a very logical person. He would detest to think that he’s being delusional and that there really is nothing going on at all. He hopes that he is not completely off his rocker with his conclusions. The situation is already strange enough as is.

Considering certain facts, like how scorching hot he knows he looks tonight. He has definitely dressed the part. There is no point in being modest about his appeal. He’s not blind and he’s not dumb. He was not going to leave the house looking any less than amazing.

He’s seen the looks that people have been shooting him, they’ve been ogling him all night. He knows that he looks good - he looks really damn good. In fact, he looks downright sexy. His sex appeal got amplified. Lu Han went all out on his outfit, because his older brother refused to let him leave the house looking like anything less than his best. He wanted him to look hot as fuck but still looking like himself. Therefore, Lu Han took it upon himself to keep the look simple with just the right amount of a little ‘extra something’ to pack a punch. He was out to make an impact.

He lined Sehun’s eyes with dark kohl, glossed his lips with just a hint of a raspberry chap lip gloss, spritzed him with a cologne that had earthy undertones of cedarwood and pine, tousled his ebony black hair with gel, draped silver chains around his neck, dressed him in a loose silky inky blue shirt tucked into the tightest black jeans that he owns and sealed the outfit with a pair of leather ‘Dr. Martens’ boots. The pants are way too tight to be worn on a regular basis, but they make his bubble butt look even more fantastic than usual and accentuate his tiny tapered waist, so he can understand why Lu Han insisted on him wearing them.

When he glimpsed his reflection in the mirror afterwards, he almost couldn’t recognize himself. He looked incredible. There is no way he would put in this much effort to look this good on a regular basis, he did not have the patience to go through all of this, but he really did like how edgy and sexy he felt. He almost felt like a completely different person.

But does object of his affection think he appears as ‘edgy and sexy’ as he feels?

You wonder just who is this glorious golden god that has Sehun fretting like a teenager over their first crush? None other than the one and only heartthrob of his university, Kim Kai.

Kai is force to be reckoned with. This party is his element; he thrives in this kind of environment. Whilst Sehun may not be so dance inclined, Kai dances like a beast – like he lives and breathes to dance. His body moves so fluidly and his aura becomes so intense, that it is absolutely mesmerizing to witness. It is even more mesmerizing when you factor in how insanely attractive Kai already is. Kai when he’s dancing is nothing less than a god among mortals.

Also, unlike Sehun, Kai does not reject the affections of people and has thus found himself comfortably seated at the top of the social pyramid. He’s popular, he’s handsome, he’s talented and he’s approachable. He exudes a cool calm confidence – he may not be all up in your face with it but he is very much aware of it and he owns it. There is nothing more dangerous than someone who is all too cognizant of how desirable they are and exactly how to use that asset to their advantage.

A lot of people know of Kai, but they don’t **know** Kim Jongin. The man behind the pseudonym. When he’s in his Kai persona, he’s intimidating and fierce. When he’s just being his usual self as Jongin, he’s quiet – almost shy. Instead of being the centre of attention as Kai, he is behind the scenes as Jongin.

Jongin is a sweetheart; he’s always ready to lend a helping hand and be there for his friends. He’s dedicated, he’s considerate and he’s affectionate. There is so much more to him than what he lets people see on the outside. The contrast between his two selves is almost like day and night.

Jongin is a mystery to him, he’s an enigma. He’s like a puzzle that he just can’t figure out.

Which quite frankly, is ridiculous to say since they’ve been familiar with each other for years. They see each other all the time. They’re always in each other’s space, but without really being **there**. They do share mutual friends and hang out with their friend groups, but they don’t actually _know_ each other. They only _know of_ each other. Ironic really, when you’d think that they’d be closer since they are the closest in age in their group of friends and have known each other the longest – they went to middle school, high school and now university together. Yet they’re acquaintances at best with how little they actually interact. They’ve never had a decent conversation, nothing more than pleasantries exchanged offhandedly – idle chatter at best really. Sehun is too reserved to say more and Jongin is too cool to push him to say anything. If it wasn’t for their friends, they probably would have never crossed each other’s paths.

It is terribly awkward between them, especially with all this weird energy between them and it’s getting annoying. It’s obvious that they’re attracted to each other – they know it and their friends know it. Sehun wants to do something about it and tonight may just be that night. This night will be the game changer. He will make sure of it. Something is bound to happen.

The thought of actually making a move makes him extremely nervous. He’s imagined this scenario way too many times to count and he is tired of doing nothing but fantasize about this moment. It’s time for action, but maybe he needs a drink first. He’s not one to drink, but he figures that a shot of liquid courage may give him the boost he needs – and if all fails then he can get drunk enough to forget this even happened in the first place. Wishful thinking and all that jazz. If his friends don’t decide hold his fumble over his head for the rest of his life. Since he’d rather avoid the embarrassment, he needs to pinpoint where exactly his friends are at the moment.

He surveys the scene discreetly to take note of what his friends are doing before taking that daunting step. He needs to ensure that there are as few witnesses as possible. He would like to be able to claim plausible deniability if anyone brings this up later.

Tonight’s scene is at one of the hot new clubs in town that the university students have been raving about. The club is called “Tempo” and even though Sehun isn’t much of a clubber, the place still has an upbeat vibe that resonates with him. He can tell that his friends are enjoying themselves as well.

His brother Lu Han is being is usual embarrassing self and fawning all over his boyfriend Minseok who clearly has the patience of a saint and takes everything in stride – bless his tiny self for putting up with his brother. Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol are having a hell of a time cackling to themselves – they are clearly very drunk as expected – and Kyungsoo is unfortunately stuck right in the middle of their shenanigans as usual, but Sehun knows that he enjoys being around them, even if he’ll never admit it out loud. Yifan and Joonmyun are conversing quietly amongst themselves as they eye the crowd around them. Zitao and Yixing have long grown bored of sitting around and have taken to the dance floor to get their grooves on – Yixing choosing to actually dance whilst Zitao mainly videos himself. Lastly, there’s Jongin – who instead of joining the others on the dance floor, once again decides to rove his eyes over Sehun’s figure and sends a shiver down his spine. The same Jongin who sits comfortably against the couch in their private booth, arms stretched along the back of the leather couch and legs spread, looking every bit like he owns the place. His lap looks like it needs Sehun’s ass to keep it warm – even if he didn’t need it, Sehun would still want to crawl on it regardless.

God, looking at him is so distracting. It should be a crime to look like that – especially decked out from head to toe in all black.

Sehun shakes his head to clear his thoughts and tries to focus on the task at hand. He peruses the selection of liquor available on the table – it is a lot of liquor, but considering the size of their group, that’s to be expected. When you have twelve guys with very different tastes, you have to order just enough of the right kind of liquor to keep everyone happy. This is also why they need a private booth large enough to hold all of them as well. The table is lined with tequila, whisky, vodka, gin and tonic, soju, beer, brandy, Irish cream, champagne, wine, rum and coke. He takes his pick and grabs the tequila.

He carefully pours the liquor in the shot glass, right up to the rim of the glass. Now he just needs the salt. He licks his lips and then slides his index figure into his mouth. It’s as he sucks on the digit idly that a naughty image comes to mind and he finds himself feeling a little daring. He keeps his finger in his mouth but also makes sure to catch Jongin’s eye and holds his gaze as he licks and laves at his finger – never taking his eyes off him. The green-haired man watches him attentively, leaning forward from his seat in interest. Sehun has definitely gotten his attention.

He slips his finger from between his lips and slides it along the rim, sprinkles the salt – maybe spilling a little more than he anticipated whilst trying a little too hard to play it cool – and shoots the other a wink before he mumbles “bottoms up” to himself and downs the shot. He reaches for the lime and bites into it quickly, sucking on the sourness. He marvels at the rush it gives him, as he feels the impact of the liquor wash over him. He blinks at the sensation, feeling a tad bit light headed but he also feels his muscles loosen up. Then again, it can be that he’s a lightweight and is already on his way to getting tipsy. Tequila is not his usual drink of choice – but he figured it was time for a change, for once.

Okay, now he just needs to get up, go over there and take charge. He’ll just sway his hips and saunter over there seductively, winning Jongin over with his undeniable charm and his _charming_ good looks. This will be a piece of cake. He’s still not entirely sure what he’ll say or do when he gets over there but he figures that there’s nothing wrong with winging it. Not like he has the time ~~nor sobriety~~ to think of a decent game plan. He’s got this in the bag, he’s ready.

He stands up - trying not to wobble too noticeably – and strides over to Jongin with determination burning in his eyes. He is going to be confident and cool – he’ll make this look effortless. This is definitely going to work.

As always when Sehun focuses too much on one thing, he fails to take notice of the other things around him. He’s very single-minded like that. It’s one of his unfortunate downfalls.

Since he’s too preoccupied watching Jongin instead of watching where he’s going, he ends up tripping over Chanyeol’s ridiculously long legs and finds himself falling not on the ground but instead, right into Jongin’s lap. He reaches out by reflex to grab on to something to prevent his face from planting right into his crotch and ends up grabbing Jongin’s gloriously toned thighs and one knee on the seat, whilst Jongin’s ends up with one hand on Sehun’s arm and the other on his ass. Well, on the bright side…At least he didn’t end up on the floor. He’d be mortified if he flopped right on to the floor in front of everyone. He’d dig a hole to bury his body immediately. However, he did not envision ending up in this position.

This was so not how he foresaw this encounter going. This was not part of the plan. This was much closer than he anticipated getting tonight, but he’s not complaining. This may even work to his advantage, even if he’s a tad bit embarrassed as to how it happened.

Is it too early to determine if this train of events is a win or a loss?

He peeks up through his eyelashes at Jongin who gazes back down at him. His brain kind of short circuits at the close contact because fucking hell, Jongin looks even better up close. Were his eyes always this shade of brown? Did his lips always look this plump and kissable? Did he always smell this good? What right did he have to be this handsome? How does he look this amazing with green hair?

Sehun thinks he may have just died and gone to heaven. He’s got to be dreaming.

It takes a few more moments for them to realize that they’re still holding on to each other longer than deemed socially acceptable in a situation such as this and as a result, they’ve garnered the attention of all of their friends – the more sober ones at least. If things weren’t already awkward before, then they just got awkward now. They’ve been literally holding on to each other and staring without saying anything for a few minutes.

Sehun wants to curl up in a corner and hide. He doesn’t want to show his face.

Instead of pushing him away and brushing the incident off, Jongin sets Sehun upright and pulls him right into his lap. Sehun yelps at the action, hardly expecting it with how sudden it happened. He’s even closer to Jongin than before, now straddling the green-haired man and resting his hands on his shoulders instinctually. Jongin’s shoulders weren’t as broad as Sehun’s but they were still broad. He can imagine running his hands down them as they lay naked in bed – though those thoughts may not be the most appropriate at this time because he would hate to pop a boner now of all times.

Sehun can’t believe that this is what it takes for them to have an actual conversation.

Deciding to finally break the ice. Sehun blurts out, “Hi!”

Jongin blinks at him, somehow surprised that was the first thing out his mouth, but smiles gracefully at him and says, “Hey yourself, fancy seeing you here.”

Sehun wants to melt into a puddle at that smile. He wants to be the reason that Jongin smiles.

“Why don’t you ever talk to me?” he asks, because whilst he doesn’t want to kill the mood, he can’t help but be curious. Jongin seems taken aback by his question and tilts his head in confusion.

“I’ve never really been sure what to say to you. I didn’t think you wanted me to talk to you for the longest while, but then I realized that wasn’t the case. Now I think it’s just because you make me nervous.” Jongin murmurs as he averts his eyes and Sehun swears that he can see a hint of rouge on his cheeks. Is he actually blushing? Holy shit, he is so cute.

“I make you nervous?” Sehun can’t believe it, the statement sounds ridiculous even to his ears, “Have you seen yourself?!”

This man must be blind if he is unaware of how hot he is. He has got to be trying to be modest. Honestly, Sehun can think of very few people who can pull off that shade of teal green hair as well as Jongin does. Who on earth looks good with green hair? Which normal human has this kind of power?

“You are quite intimidating,” he says simply, casting him a look out of the corner of his eye. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time that someone has called Sehun intimidating – so he isn’t astounded. “So intimidatingly _beautiful_ , that I can’t help but stare at you every single time I see you.”

God damn, that was smooth.

Now it’s Sehun’s turn to flush, he feels his cheeks heat up as he gapes at Jongin’s admission. It takes him a few beats for him to finally formulate the words to say. He doesn’t normal get tongue tied around people, but clearly Kim Jongin must be the exception to that rule. He is the exception to a lot of things in Sehun’s books.

“I’ve always wanted you to do more than just stare at me,” he whispers, voice nearly breathless as he gazes at the green-haired through half-lidded eyes. At this point, his stares are akin to foreplay.

Belatedly, he realizes the less than innocent implication that his words have and by the way Jongin’s eyes darken, he knows that the other man realizes it too. Forget talking, Sehun wants Jongin to use more than just his words. They can have a heart to heart later.

“What do you want me to do?” he requests huskily, his already deep voice taking on a rough timbre. His hands tighten their grip on Sehun’s hips but not enough to bruise.

Sehun swallows, throat unexpectedly dry. Maybe he is feeling a bit _thirsty –_ it’s hard for him to not be just a teensy-weensy bit thirsty when it comes to this ‘cool glass of tall, dark and handsome’.

He knows exactly what he wants from Jongin. Now he just needs to know if Jongin is up to deliver.

“Whatever you want to do to me, I’m game.” He leans in, close enough to whisper in his ear, “I want **everything**.”

He feels Jongin’s cock jerk in his pants and he can’t help but feel smug that he’s already turned the tanned man on even though they have yet to do anything. He can’t wait to find out what else the elder will do.

He wants Jongin to absolutely wreck him, in the best kind of way.

He licks his lips in anticipation. The gesture draws Jongin’s eyes to his lips, he licks his own in response.

A warm hand reaches up to curl around the nape of Sehun’s neck and then he’s pulled into a steamy kiss with the full, plush and ‘oh so delicious’ lips of Jongin. He opens his mouth without hesitation and Jongin is deepening the kiss, tangling their tongues together in a slick slippery dance. He licks into the younger’s mouth like he wants to devour him and it makes him moan. Sehun threads his fingers into those silky green locks and tugs, earning him a pleased groan.

Their kiss heats up from searing to scorching sweltering hot when Sehun can’t help but roll his hips down, already hardening in his jeans. Jongin’s hands grab at his ass and grind his hips up to meet every single roll. He holds Sehun down to make sure he has no choice but to feel the hard ridge of his erection pressed against him. Sehun detaches their mouths, to instead pant into his neck, hands sliding down his chest to slip into his shirt and touch the firm expanse of hidden golden skin before him. Jongin raises a hand to smack him on his ass, that has Sehun gasping out loud from the sensation (but not at all opposed to it) and finally garners the attention of the rest of their friends to witness them making out like a bunch of horn dogs.

“Would you two get a room?!” Joonmyun screeches, absolutely scandalized.

“Why do you have to be such a prude? I was enjoying the show!” grumbles Baekhyun, his glass of beer sloshing over the sides. Jongdae pats him on the back in consolation but nods in agreement. Chanyeol’s laugh booms around the circle, nearly falling out of his seat and sprawls his much larger frame over Kyungsoo who merely rolls his eyes at his behaviour – too used to his boyfriend’s drunken antics by now. Beagle line are a trio of perverts, why is he friends with them again?

It takes Sehun more willpower than he would like to admit to stop what he’s doing with Jongin – especially considering how close he actually is to blowing his load, just from their dry humping. From the wetness in his briefs, he can tell that he’s been leaking for a while. He feels a familiar warm palm run up and down his back, probably in an attempt to calm his raging heartbeat and boner.

“Your place or mine?” growls that wickedly deep voice in his ear. God, he loves Jongin’s voice. He can just imagine how hot it will be to hear him whispering the filthiest things in his ear as they fuck. He can’t wait for that, eagerness bubbling within his veins.

But can he wait until they get to his apartment? He’s not sure if he can last that long. He wants Jongin on him now. The question is where? Then, it hits him. The idea is a little more adventurous than he usually prefers to but he is willing ~~desperate~~ enough to lower his inhibitions.

“Are you up for a round of bathroom sex?” he suggests, as soon as the idea pops into his head, “You can have your way with me there first and then we continue for round 2 at my apartment.”

Maybe even round 3 and round 4 if his stamina allows. Is Jongin’s dick game as bomb as everyone says it is? Sehun is dying to find out. That man radiates “big dick energy” and judging by the hardness he feels poking at his ass – he is **not** small. Sehun’s mouth waters at having that dick in his mouth.

“Round 2? I see that you’ve already got it planned out.” Jongin muses with a smirk, he sounds incredibly pleased. He even seems a little impressed with his suggestion. Sehun must admit that he does aim to please.

“I hope you’re able to exceed my expectations. I wouldn’t want to be disappointed after all this time.” Sehun has been waiting way too long for this to not be worth the effort.

“Well, let’s hope that I make your night one that you’ll _never_ be able to forget,” the words are as promising as they are seductive, “When I’m done with you, I want you to be able to **_feel_** me every single time you move for the rest of the week,”

Shit, if Sehun isn’t already horny from before then he is thrice as horny now. Why are they wasting time still talking? He can’t get Jongin’s dick stuffed up his ass if they sit around all day. Actually, he probably can but he’s not into exhibitionism just yet. He’d be mortified if his friends sat around and watched him have sex – he’s already had the misfortune of walking in on them having sex as is.

He slides out of Jongin’s lap as smoothly as he can with a hard-on and pulls the man up right behind him. With the way his friends whoop and cheer as he and Jongin walk away hand in hand, he knows that they won’t be hearing the end of this any time soon. His friends are well aware of what they plan to get up to before the night is over. Hopefully they leave them alone and don’t interrupt their plans.

Navigating through a hoard of drunken partiers is no easy feat, but when you’re as determined as Oh Sehun, you will hardly let this minor hindrance deter you from your goal. That bathroom better be unoccupied or he just might smack somebody out of sheer frustration.

As if the deities up above have decided to bestow their fortune upon him, the bathroom is mercifully empty – not a soul in sight. What are the odds at such a packed place? This must be his lucky day.

“Okay, all cle –” all too swiftly, his words are cut off abruptly by soft insistent lips and he’s slammed against the door. He distantly hears the click of the lock in place, but he can hardly focus on that when he has Kim Fucking Jongin kissing him like a man starved. There are sturdy arms lifting him up under his thighs, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist and grind their groins together. He tugs on the other’s green locks, opening his mouth wider so that he can deepen the kiss – plundering his wet cavern with his tongue, drawing the most delicious moans and groans from him.

His body feels overheated, everywhere that Jongin’s hands touch feels like it is burning as his palms roam the pale skin underneath his shirt. He flat out keens when both of his nipples are twisted and he arches off the door and presses further into Jongin’s space.

He’s hoisted up and in just a few short strides – he’s plopped right on top of the counter. He’s panting, trying to catch his breath and seeing Jongin look just as affected before him – with hair mussed, lips swollen, eyes blown, clothes dishevelled and skin flushed – he can imagine that he may not be in a much better state. They haven’t even fucked yet and he already feels wrecked.

He licks his lips, eyes locked on the other and widens his legs in an open invitation to entice the other man to return between his thighs. Not that he needs to do much enticing, Jongin is more than ready to bend him over the counter and fuck his brains out.

Once again, Jongin is in his space and becoming well reacquainted with his face – mouths fusing together. His hands run up his spread thighs and wrap around his hips in a bruising grip – Sehun whimpers at this. He can’t wait to see the marks on his body tomorrow.

They engage in a battle of tongue for only a few more moments before Jongin parts their lip lock. Sehun has to bite his lip from muttering a complaint.

“As much as I would like to take my time and take you apart, we need to be quick.” Jongin gives him one last peck on his lips before he’s lowering himself, tugging at Sehun’s pants as he moves. Sehun helps him out to push his much too tight jeans off, along with his tiny black briefs – because honestly, wearing boxers with jeans this tight was not going to work. He can tell that Jongin appreciates his choice in underwear with the way his eyes widen at the site and he shoots him a sly wink. He’ll have to make sure to wear these kinds of briefs more often in that case – especially if Jongin will be the one to take them off of him.

His cock springs out, pink and painfully stiff – he twitches at the sudden contact with the cold air and twitches again at the warmth of Jongin’s breath right against his leaking tip.

Jongin flashes his eyes up at him, locking their gazes yet again and raises three fingers to his lips – dragging them along his bottom lip.

“Be a good boy and suck on my fingers whilst I suck on your cock,” Sehun doesn’t need any more incentive than that to take the digits into his mouth – lathering them with his tongue to get them nice and sloppy. He moans around the fingers when he feels Jongin suckle at his head only to engulf his dick in one swift gulp – right down to the hilt.

Holy fucking shit, he had no idea that Jongin can deep throat like this! Is this man human?!

Sehun is desperate to know what other sinful things can he do with his mouth. The sweet suction around his dick has his hips bucking up automatically – making the green-haired man gag briefly, next he’s relaxing his throat and then he’s back to business sucking him down like a true professional. There is drool dripping out the corners of Sehun’s mouth because he can’t smother the noises he makes when Jongin is evidently trying to imitate a vacuum cleaner on his dick. It’s too much, he’s going to cum.

He senses his peak approaching, his muscles tense in anticipation and when he cums – he cums so much and so hard that he damn near falls over with the way Jongin sucks the life out of him through his cock – swallowing down every last drop of his essence without hesitation. He feels absolutely boneless from that orgasm. That was magical – Jongin is something else. He doesn’t think he has ever cum that fast from a blow job in his life.

He barely has the energy to suck at the fingers in his mouth anymore – hell, he can’t even find the energy to move.

Finally, his cock is released from that wet cavern – with one last suckle – and then Jongin is pressing kittenish licks down his length, past his perineum until he stops right at his rim. He laves at his tiny pink hole with broad slow swipes of his talented tongue in such a way that has Sehun clenching and shuddering. He dips his tongue inside his puckered entrance, just enough for a taste and to tease him even more. All too soon, he’s withdrawing his tongue and slides his wet fingers from Sehun’s mouth to slip them right into his tight heat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat you out good and proper later,” his voice is dangerously low, husky and all too seductive with that promise, “I want you face down and ass up when I feast on you, then I’m gonna fuck you all over again,”

Jesus Christ, Jongin had a downright filthy mouth. He was going to kill him with his words. Sehun straight up whimpers at that all too tempting promise – Jongin can have him in any position he wants. He better make good on those words.

Without the slickness of lube, it isn’t as smooth sailing but Sehun is glad that he had the foresight to prep himself before he left his apartment. Not that he was expecting to actually get sexual with anyone, but he was feeling horny and it helped to take the edge off. Fortunately, his preparations paid off – seeing as he’s about to get banged in the bathroom by his crush of way too many years.

Jongin starts off slow with one digit – the stretch hardly burns as much as it could have - then he quickens his pace and slides in the second digit so he can scissor him and when Sehun rocks his hips down on the fingers, he adds in the third one so he can match the thrusts. He’s rubbing at his walls, keeping his fingers close to that spot inside him that has him going cross eyed and babbling incoherently. He’s ready for more than fingers now and Jongin notices because he hears him begging for his cock. He’s too impatient to wait, he’s already been waiting long enough.

Let it be known that Oh Sehun is not one to _beg_ , but Kim Jongin as usual, seems to be an exception to his rules.

Jongin pulls his fingers out, reaches in his back pocket for a condom and quickly rolls it down his red aching member so he can sink into the awaiting tight heat. He pushes into Sehun with a hiss, the fit is so snug and Sehun digs his nails into Jongin’s back at the intrusion. Inch by inch he guides his dick in until he’s balls deep inside. They’re both panting from the effort.

Sehun feels so full, it’s euphoric. He tightens his legs around Jongin’s waist and jostles him with his foot to get moving. The first thrust literally knocks the wind out of Sehun and the successive ones have him holding on to the green-haired god’s back as he drills into him brutally. Sehun’s walls flutter around him when he hits his prostate – groaning out a garbled version of Jongin’s name as he squirms on the counter. Each forceful jab at his prostate punching high pitched ‘ah’s out of his throat. He is getting closer and closer to his release – he inches his hand towards his own leaking cock, only for his hand to be smacked away and replaced by Jongin’s rough grip. He’s close, he’s so close, he’s so fucking close. He can feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He needs to cum so badly.

“Come on now Sehunnie, **cum** for me like a good boy,” he grunts in his ear, the pace of his thrusts not faltering in the least and he pumps Sehun’s cock with his hand even harder. When his orgasm crashes into him, he honest to god _wails_ – his cock spilling over in Jongin’s firm grip and his walls clamping around his length so tight that Jongin is cursing and following him over the peak only a few more thrusts later. Jongin pants as he waits for his breath to slow, his cock softening inside Sehun.

Sehun is shaking, sensitive and sore, but he’s never been fucked this good. The best thing about this encounter, is that it is far from over. He closes his eyes and replays the promises made for the rest of the night. Just the thought of more of whatever this is with Jongin has him clenching down unintentionally in anticipation – earning him a hiss from the man in question who has yet to pull out of him. When he finally does manage to remove himself, Sehun whines at the loss – feeling the expected emptiness. With his eyes still shut, he doesn’t even notice when Jongin disposes of his condom and tucks himself back in.

He opens his eyes to look at Jongin, only to find that he’s already got his eyes set on him. Even after getting his brains fucked out by him, Sehun still manages to flush at the attention. The tanned man cracks a grin at him and Sehun can’t help but smile right back at him. He leans up to capture his lips in a kiss – not as intense as their previous heated kisses, but somehow, this one seems more meaningful.

After they break for air, Jongin gets to work helping Sehun to clean up and even lifts him off the counter. One glance in the mirror and they see that it is obvious that anyone can guess what exactly they were up to once they exit the bathroom. Well, people are free to say whatever they want.

“So, my place?” Sehun rasps, his voice hoarser than he predicted from how vocal he was earlier. Jongin smirks at him and reaches for him to clasp their hands together, pressing a chaste kiss across his knuckles. That was surprisingly gentlemanly and Sehun can’t find it within himself to mock the gesture. Jongin is quite charming.

“After you. Go right ahead and lead the way,” he squeezes his hand in agreement and turns forward, ready to face the outside world.

Sehun wobbles a bit and winces at how uncomfortable it is to walk, but keeps his head high – he is hardly ashamed that he got dick, some **very good** dick. They make their way out of the bathroom, not surprised to see a few people lined up outside and ignoring the various looks that people shoot their way – some envious, some amused and others displeased. Their reactions matter little, Sehun can care less about them – he has a hot man to take back home and have his way with.

Once they reach inside Jongin’s car – a jet black Kia Optima that has a decent amount of room to move around in and tinted windows – they don’t even end up leaving the parking lot before they’re fucking again, but this time they use the lube stashed in Jongin’s dashboard. Sehun rides Jongin right in the front seat – after they push the seat back and lower it for more space. That round of sex kind of just happened. They were just having casual conversation but then one thing led to another and then somehow, neither of them could be bothered to contain themselves until they got back to his apartment. They fuck so hard that the car shakes and Sehun is positive that anyone within a 6 feet radius of the car could hear him moaning as he bounced on Jongin’s dick – they probably could have even heard the sound of their skin slapping too.

When they do eventually make their way to Sehun’s apartment and actually get inside, instead of jumping straight into the much-anticipated fucking – they decide to share a meal because both of them were famished from all the recent activity – two rounds of sex in less than two hours is a bit of a feat. Jongin offers to cook and Sehun wisely takes him up on his offer – especially because Sehun knows that he is no expert in the kitchen. Jongin whips them up a quick meal, a simple egg fried rice and sautéed beef with broccoli. The food is absolutely delicious, a man who knows his way around a kitchen will always score points in Sehun’s books – Jongin already has top marks without a doubt.

Over dinner, they have their first meaningful conversation of the night and finally get to learn about each other. They have more in common than they initially realized but they also knew more about each other because of their friends. It’s difficult to not know some things about each other’s lives when they run in the same circles. Talking to each other is easy, like they’ve known each other almost all their lives – which to be frank, they have. It is ridiculous to note that it took them this long to finally become comfortable enough around each other to speak. Sehun enjoys Jongin’s company a lot and he is sure that he can say the same for the other man with the way his eyes light up and his lips curl into a smile as they converse.

Noticing how late it is, Sehun suggests a shower and that Jongin stay the night. Jongin remarks that he would be a fool to refuse such a generous offer – it would be his honour to sleep over. Sehun hadn’t intended for them to _share_ the shower, but he can’t bring himself to complain when Jongin washes him down – all whilst fingering him and sucking bruises into his skin.

When they get to the bed fresh from the shower, they forego putting on clothes because Sehun is shoved on to the bed unceremoniously. He lets out a yelp of surprise.

“Did anyone ever tell you that your ass should be a work of art?” Jongin rumbles behind him, crawling on to the bed and roving his eyes all over his body. His intense gaze like a heated brand on his flushed skin.

“I might have heard it once or twice,” he tries to play coy, his voice airy - he is well aware that his ass is one of his most outstanding features. It’s one of the things that he is most proud about on his body.

Anticipation coils within his belly, because he knows exactly what is about to happen. He’s pulled up by his hips, knees bent and a slap right across his left cheek and another across his right cheek. He barely registers the stinging on his skin before his cheeks are spread and Jongin dives right in to devour him. Sehun keens loudly into the pillow, gripping his sheets hard. They’ve only just had dinner not too long ago, bellies still full from the food but Jongin has a different kind of hunger where he is ravenous for Sehun to be his dessert. 

Jongin licks, sucks and kisses his hole with such a voracity that has Sehun drooling as he cries pathetically at the sensation – his cock dripping a puddle of precum underneath him. Jongin was certainly not lying when he said he would eat him out good and proper. Sehun has never cum from someone eating him out but he just might from Jongin working his tongue into his ass like this. Not even 10 minutes later, his legs are shaking, he is squirting his load into his sheets and his long drawn out moan is muffled by his pillow.

A warm palm pats him on his bottom, then he hears Jongin ask him where his lube is. He lifts his arm and waves it in the direction of his bedside drawer. He hears shuffling about, the drawer opening and closing and more movement, but his mind is fuzzy from the force of his orgasm.

“Still good?” Jongin murmurs to him, as he rubs his hands up and down his body, straight from his thighs up to his shoulders – it feels soothing. Sehun hums in response, body relaxed and all too comfortable. He has got to admit, Jongin is really good with his hands.

“Ready for more?” that same deep voice beckons to him, as those hands continue to soothe along his sweat glistened skin. Is Sehun going to attempt to deny himself from getting some more bomb dick from the man who has already given him 3 orgasms? Hell no! He is getting that dick.

“Yes, give it to me,” he turns his head around just so he can look directly into Jongin’s eyes when he says it. His pupils are blown, dilated to the point where his eyes look almost black. The look of hunger in his eyes stirs the hunger within Sehun as well. He is more than prepared for this.

Jongin squeezes his ass cheeks in fascination, marvelling at the firmness and parts the pert globes once more to focus on his twitching puffy rim. It is so tempting to dive down and lick at the hole, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of doing that when Sehun has an ass like this. Alas, he has other plans – he did make a promise after all and he has every intention of keeping it.

The cap of the lube is popped open and the cool liquid is drizzled on his fingers, he rubs them together to warm them up just enough. Sehun watches him intently and chokes on an inhale when he presses a finger into his wet entrance – the moist digit slipping in easily, with mild resistance. The younger man spreads his legs wider, giving Jongin more room and silently signalling that he wants more. Jongin inserts the second finger, dipping it in right up to the knuckle and twists, brushing against his walls. He adds the thirds finger, wriggling and working them in – taking his time to stretch Sehun out. He knows he’s found his special spot when Sehun jolts, his inner walls quivering around his fingers. Sehun barely needs much prep after the amount of times that Jongin has fingered him throughout the night, but it’s the one aspect of foreplay that he personally never likes to skip out on. It pleases him when he pleasures his partners – it strokes his ego to know that he’s the one making them fall apart.

He slicks himself up, lines his cock against Sehun’s entrance and then slides right into the welcome wet heat. Sehun’s mouth drops open in a throaty moan, spine curling upwards and his knuckles white from gripping his pillow. Jongin takes a breath, waiting for a few beats to let Sehun adjust. Then he bends to hook his arms under Sehun’s shoulders to pull him off of the bed and sink him down on his cock, balls deep inside. They’re pressed chest to back, Sehun once again feeling stuffed from the hot rod within him and rolls his hips. Jongin takes the cue and rocks into him. His pace is slower this time around, almost languid but the force behind them just as powerful as he grinds up against the sensitive nub – keeping a bruising hold on the younger’s tapered hips. Sehun’s head is thrown back over his shoulder, mouth next to his ear so he can listen to every single whine and whimper that escapes his lips – the same very lips that he captures in a heated kiss.

The climb to their peaks this time around is gradual, the pleasure bubbling below the surface until it at last overflows. They reach their peaks at the same time, as it finally crests and washes over them like a wave – much like the way Jongin undulates his hips as Sehun milks him dry, just as he himself cums untouched.

The strength of Sehun’s orgasm takes so much out of him that he blacks out from the oversensitivity – eyes rolled back in his head and body slumped over from exhaustion but so very content.

Jongin kisses him on the cheek and lays him down on the bed carefully, before collapsing beside him in a sweaty heap of limbs. Sehun snores soundly next to him and Jongin can’t help but stare at him in awe, admiring him in his slumber. He trails a finger along a high cheekbone, down an aristocratic nose and coming to rest on small petal pink lips. Sehun is a sight to behold, he is beautiful – with his well-defined features, he appears as if he was crafted by the gods themselves. Ever since the day Jongin first laid eyes on him, he thought he was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. He could hardly believe he was real. Now that he’s had him, he doesn’t think he’ll ever want to let him go - if Sehun will have him too, that is.

Before he allows sleep to claim him as well, he slogs his exhausted body to the bathroom to wet a rag with soap and water. He’ll need to wipe Sehun down first and then tuck him in. He sets about completing his task and once he’s finished cleaning Sehun up, he washes the rag and wrings it to dry. Shortly afterwards, he’s making himself comfortable in the bed, curling himself around Sehun’s sleeping form and drifting off into his own dream world.

When Sehun awakes, it’s morning. His body aches, but in the best way. He hasn’t slept this well in a while. Jongin literally fucked him until he fell asleep.

His eyes are greeted by the sight of toned planes of bronzed skin. This time, it’s his turn to admire Jongin’s face as he snoozes peacefully. He has such plump kissable full lips that are currently puckered in a pout and Sehun just wants to smooch him until he wakes up. Jongin said that Sehun looks intimidating, but Sehun believes that Jongin has no idea how intimidating he looks when he’s so focused, that he’s in his own world – Kai is like a _monster_ , almost like a _wolf_ laying in wait. Jongin has softer features (minus his jawline because Sehun is weak for a man with a strong jawline) but he’s still unbelievably striking.

Jongin must sense the weight of Sehun’s stare on him because he unexpectedly cracks one eye open to catch him right in the act of creeping. Sehun lets out an unmanly squeak at being caught off-guard and the chuckle that Jongin releases reverberates through his chest.

“Is there something on my face or are you just happy to see me?” he inquires good-naturedly, his morning voice taking on a rougher tone – a pleasant rumbling sound still tinged with traces of sleep.

Did Sehun ever mention that Jongin’s voice does **_things_** to him? Because damn, his voice is literal music to his ears. He could listen to him talk all day.

“I’m _always_ happy to see you, but I’m even **happier** that you’re in my bed,” Sehun lifts a hand to walk his fingers across Jongin’s broad tanned chest to trace nonsensical patterns along his torso. Jongin slides an arm underneath him to drag their bodies closer, so Sehun slides his thigh between Jongin’s legs to tangle them together – knee brushing against his morning wood.

“Well, we could always stay in bed a little longer…” Jongin trails off as he too begins to trail his fingers along Sehun’s body, ghosting his digits up and down his spine – the touch has Sehun shivering.

Sehun can’t say that he’s opposed to keeping Jongin in his bed, all day if could too.

“How about after that, we take a shower and then I make us some breakfast?”

“You’re really spoiling me with all this cooking, but I am not one to pass up on a well-cooked meal made by a dastardly handsome man.”

Jongin snorts at that comment, but he cracks a smile nonetheless.

“I haven’t even started to spoil you just yet, but I’d like to get the chance to wine you and dine you, on a date that is…If you’d like.” He starts off confident, but by the end he’s almost nervous. It’s as if he’s doubting that Sehun would want to go out with him. After pining for this long, he’d be insane to not go out on a date at least after all of this.

“I’d really like that.” Sehun would _love_ that actually, but before they get to that, he is craving something else first, “You know what else I’d _really_ like?”

“What’s that?” he inquires, eyes alert with obvious curiosity.

Sehun brushes his lips over Jongin’s ear and whispers all too alluringly, dropping his voice to a sensual purr, “You **in** me, right now,”

The resounding growl that tumbles out of Jongin’s throat is possibly the sexiest sound he’s ever heard and makes him shudder – his hole already twitching in anticipation of being stretched and stuffed again.

“That can be most **definitely** be arranged.” The words are murmured so lowly that Sehun almost misses them.

In a quick succession of movements, Sehun is flipped on his back with Jongin hovering over him. Suffice to say, Jongin granted his wish and then some – Sehun was not disappointed. They did not leave the bed for at least another hour.

It’s turns out that Jongin was right, Sehun was not able to walk comfortably for the rest of the week. So, he did in fact think of Jongin every time he moved – especially about when next he would be able to have another ‘dick appointment’ with the green-haired man of his dreams. Maybe he’ll get lucky once again on their _second_ date, **tonight**. He knows the date will be even better than the first one. Jongin did seem to have a way with exceeding his expectations after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story! You have no idea how long ago I started this only to finally get off my ass and put some serious effort into finishing it once and for all this week. I’m proud of myself, seeing as I didn’t actually write an outline for this story…I kind of just let it flow with whatever I thought up at the time. Maybe I’ll change up some things at a later date. But for now, I’d say this is it. I think I did the prompt justice. Here’s the full prompt, in case you’re interested:
> 
> _Sehun can see the way Jongin looks at him right now, and he feels the guy wants him too. However, he just doesn't understand why Jongin doesn't approach him. Is it because his outfit or his face looks weird? Urgh he shouldn't have let Luhan dress and make up for him, stupid brother. Sehun sighs, or maybe he's just paranoid, Jongin probably doesn't even know him.  
>  \+ In which Sehun and Jongin study in the same university, they have common friends but never talk to each other.  
> \+ Jongin is the school's heartthrob while Sehun is a nerd  
> \+ Contexts: meet at a friend's party  
> \+ slightly smut scene please lol ~_
> 
> This story was also supposed to be a one-shot, but I clearly got ahead of myself when I kept on writing and writing lmao XD So I’m adding yet another chapter with SeKai getting it on! This time with a mirror, so they can really watch each other 😉
> 
> I have another story that I plan to work on next, that one will be a multi-chapter AU with SeKai as rival heirs to their family companies. Gotta love those chaebols. This is gonna be spicy. Plus, it will take a spin on the arranged marriage trope. I won’t give too many details away yet, but it is going to be my most ambitious work to date. Wish me luck!


End file.
